Numerous moisture exchange modules of the generic type are known from the general prior art. By way of example, reference should be made at this point to the moisture exchange modules from JP 2002-298882, JP 2002-298883 and DE 102 14 078 A1. To obtain the highest possible exchange rate, these moisture exchange modules each have very complex flow paths.
Furthermore, these moisture exchange modules, as will be clear in particular from DE 102 14 078 A1, are subject to restrictions in use, since the inner flow through the hollow fibre membranes is always the flow of the gas stream that is to be humidified.